


Virgin Sacrifice

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort needs to sacrifice a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> AU after OotP.

"We are to die in a virgin sacrifice," Snape said glumly. He briefly stopped his perambulations around the tiny cell in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor to spare a frown for his fellow prisoner, Neville Longbottom. It was, after all, his fault they were in this mess. Longbottom, seemingly impervious to Snape's glower for once, was examining a particularly wide tear in his robes, rent by an overenthusiastic Draco Malfoy in his first official act as a Death Eater: the capture of the recently exposed, other possible candidate for the title of the "Boy-Who-Lived."

"A virgin sacrifice, sir? What would that entail?"

"The Dark Lord has discovered an ancient ritual. He believes that sacrificing a virgin will increase his power."

Longbottom laughed suddenly and looked up from where he sat curled up shivering against the cold stone wall. His face brightened. "Well, that's all right then, isn't it? I'm not a virgin."

Snape glared at Longbottom, whose laughter died on his lips at Snape's quelling look. "Please, Mr Longbottom, you do not expect me to believe that!"

Longbottom blushed, but persevered. "It's true, sir! I have - _had_ \- a boyfriend. Or two. Or, er, more. So we're safe. Right?"

Snape stared at Longbottom for a moment while his brain tried to process the unbelievable information. Longbottom, not a virgin. Longbottom, with a _boyfriend_. Longbottom, who suddenly looked very appealing, with his moistened lips and his pinkened cheeks. Snape shook his head to get the images out of his mind.

"No, Mr Longbottom, we are not safe. You do not honestly believe that they are just going to let us walk out of here because you are not a virgin, do you? Besides, the ritual only requires one of us to be a virgin. And since my ill-considered attempt to protect you this afternoon has resulted in my exposure as a spy and I am thus to be killed as well…"

"Oh," Longbottom said. His mouth fell open as he suddenly registered what Snape had said. "Oh!"

"Yes, well, who would?" Snape said. He suddenly seemed very interested in his fingernails. "With me, I mean."

"Er…" At Longbottom's obvious loss for words, Snape pressed his lips together and shoved his clenched fists more deeply into his pockets.

"Quite," Snape said dryly. "And with whom?"

"I don't know, sir. Professor Trelawney, maybe? She looks, um…"

"Desperate enough?" Snape asked with a sneer, as Longbottom squirmed. "And I did not mean me, you imbecile! I meant, with whom have you… consorted?"

"With Colin mainly. He was my boyfriend until a few hours ago, right before we got on the Hogwarts Express."

"Creevey? I thought he was obsessed with Potter."

"He is. In fact, it turns out he's been really only interested in me because he overheard Harry tell me that I could have been the Boy-Who-Lived. I think he only saw me as a kind of 'Harry substitute.'" Longbottom shrugged, but Snape thought he could detect pain behind his eyes. "That's why I finally broke it off with him."

"I see. And who else- no don't tell me. I don't want to know who else has been riding the Gryffindor bicycle."

Longbottom gave Snape a quick, almost sly look and then leaned his head against the wall. "It would be easier to tell you who I haven't had."

Snape shifted his stance slightly and ran his finger under his collar, which suddenly seemed to be restricting his breathing.

"Don't bother." He found he really didn't need the image of Neville Longbottom with various sexual partners in his mind at the moment. "But, pray, tell me, what is the secret of your success?"

Longbottom shrugged. "I'm a good listener. Most people like to talk about themselves. Strongest aphrodisiac in the world, really."

They fell silent. Snape thought about what he had just heard. He could hardly conceive that Longbottom - quiet, unassuming, clumsy Longbottom - seemed to be a font of carnal knowledge. An idea began to form in his head.

"Mr Longbottom. Er, Neville." Clearing his throat, he crouched down on the floor next to Longbottom, averting his eyes. "I, um, well, you see..." Snape cleared his throat. "I think that it is vital that we do whatever we can to... to thwart the Dark Lord's plan. So, in the name of … that is, I think we should..."

"So, sir, what you are really trying to say is-"

"I don't want to die a virgin."

Snape's eyes widened at his own words. That hadn't been what he'd wanted to say at all, but now that it was out, he couldn't take it back. Especially when he saw the way Longbottom's eyes were suddenly gleaming with interest. Longbottom nodded and moistened his lips. He focused his gaze on Snape's mouth and began to move forward with natural languor.

Snape felt dizzy. Panicking, he fell back on his heels and scrambled away until his back was up against the wall. Longbottom gave him a predatory smile and leaned forward. Snape eyes went wide and he began to gasp for air.

"Wait! This is just to foil this ritual, do you understand? It doesn't... _mean_ -"

"Uh huh," Longbottom said before he very gently pressed his lips to the corner of Snape's mouth.

Severus went still. Then he slowly closed his eyes and gave himself over to the kiss. Longbottom kissed him sweetly with a seemingly innocent reverence. His hand came up to stroke Snape's face, mapping his forehead, his cheekbones, and his chin with his fingertips, while his other hand cradled the back of Snape's head. It was everything Snape used to dream his first kiss would be, back when he would let himself dream - tender, loving, romantic. And then it got better.

Longbottom nibbled lightly on Snape's lower lip, pulling it into his mouth to suck on it. Snape sighed and brought up his hands to fist them in Longbottom's robes, pulling him closer. Longbottom coaxed his mouth open with his tongue, caressing the soft skin of his gums and languidly stroking Snape's tongue. Snape was vaguely aware of the other man's hands on the buttons of his robes. He moaned when Longbottom reached in and grasped his erection.

Longbottom made a little noise deep in his throat that sounded like a purr. "You're not wearing pants! Naughty Professor!"

"Laundry day," Snape said somewhat defensively and moved forward to recapture Longbottom's kiss-swollen lips. At that moment, however, Longbottom stroked Snape's prick firmly from root to tip, pausing to tease the head with his thumb, spreading Snape's pre-ejaculate with a light caress. Snape's hips seemed to have a life of their own as they followed the arch of Longbottom's stroke. He whimpered when Longbottom pulled his hand away, only to watch entranced as Longbottom stuck his thumb in his mouth and cleaned it with a throaty moan that went straight to his cock.

Longbottom pushed Snape's robes out of the way and bent forward until his head was directly above Snape's crotch. He leaned down and licked Snape from his perineum up to the tip of his erection, before moving down again to nuzzle Snape's sack. He laved Snape's balls, pulling first one and then the other into his mouth and rolling them around. Then he worked his way slowly up the underside of Snape's cock with a series of toothless, sucking bites along the vein. When he reached the tip, he encircled it with his hand, pushing the slit open by pressing his thumb against the bundle of nerves. He blew into the slit and lapped up the pre-ejaculate before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking hard. He swallowed Snape's prick down to the back of his throat, while his hand fisted the base. Snape's toes curled in his boots at the unfamiliar, but addictive sensations. As his orgasm neared, he grabbed Longbottom's shoulder in a tight grip.

"Stop, or I'll come."

Longbottom pulled back, licking his lips. Whilst Snape's desire calmed to a more manageable state, Longbottom quickly divested himself of his robes and the clothing underneath. Then he squatted down and proceeded to prepare himself for Snape's cock, fucking himself with his fingers until he was writhing and moaning. Mesmerised by the wanton display, Snape willed his hands away from his prick, not wanting to come before he'd been inside Longbottom; otherwise, their efforts would be for naught. Soon, however, he could bear it no longer.

"Please," Snape said, fixing Longbottom with an intent look. "I need you now."

Longbottom positioned himself over Snape's cock and began to guide it to his opening. Snape stopped him.

"Wait. I might not have much experience, but I know that we need some sort of lubricant. I don't want to hurt you."

Longbottom grinned. "Not a problem. I didn't break up with Colin today until _after_ I shagged him. So you see," he said, leaning down to plant a kiss on the tip of Snape's nose. "My arse is well-prepared for this. You won't hurt me."

Snape whimpered as Longbottom worked Snape's erect cock into his well-used channel and slid down almost to the root with a satisfied groan. Damn. If he hadn't believed Longbottom's boasts of his prowess before, he did now. Longbottom began to move up and down, angling his hips a certain way on the way down, shuddering and involuntarily tightening around Snape's cock every time. The friction was exquisite, and the feeling of Longbottom's arse squeezing him in a hot, moist vice was better than anything he'd ever experienced by his own hand.

Longbottom reached down to take hold of his own erection, but Snape batted his hand away. Wanking was something in which he was an expert. He spit into his palm and took Longbottom's erection in a firm grip. He began to rub it, gently at first, but switching to fast, rough strokes, as Longbottom quickened the pace of his gyrations around Snape's cock. Longbottom came first with a hoarse cry, his seed spilling over Snape's hand and onto his chest. The contractions of his muscles around Snape's cock brought him over the edge as well.

Longbottom gingerly pulled himself off Snape's cock and plopped down on the floor next to his former professor, curling against him with a goofy, well-sated grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at, you imbecile?" Snape asked without rancour. He suspected he was going mad because he suddenly seemed to find Longbottom's smile downright irresistible. The aforesaid smile now broadened as Longbottom met Snape's eyes.

"I was just thinking. Next time we could pretend we're in Potions… I could explode my cauldron and you could keep me after class for detention…"

Snape's chest tightened suddenly, and he experienced a sudden shortness of breath. "I can't keep you after class, considering you are no longer a student. Not that I would ever shag a student. Besides, you are assuming there will be a next time. Unfortunately, this is it. We die at midnight."

"Maybe we'll die someday, but not today. I hope."

Snape looked sharply at Longbottom and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Longbottom said, "When You-Know-Who found out about the prophesy, Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to protect me as well. He cast a permanent locating spell on me in anticipation of just this situation. I imagine they'll be rescuing us any moment now."

Snape's mouth fell open. "You knew! You knew all along and did not tell me."

Longbottom smiled. "Yes. Now let me finish telling you my fantasy. When we get back to Hogwarts, we'll go down to your dungeons…"

"You no longer live at Hogwarts."

"Ah, but I will be. I start a Herbology apprenticeship with Professor Sprout after my eighteenth birthday next month. Now _shut up_ , Severus, and let me go on."

Snape scowled at Longbottom, but he was secretly and ridiculously pleased to hear his first name on the other man's lips. He tried to tamp down the slight thrill he felt at the thought of that hot and eager body at his disposal in the weeks and months to come. Suddenly, however, the gist of Longbottom's fantasy penetrated the post-orgasmic fog in his brain, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me you used to explode your cauldron on purpose in the hopes that I would ravish you?"

"It took you long enough to figure that out," Longbottom murmured sleepily, kissing Snape's neck. "I thought you'd never get it. Honestly, did you really believe I was so thick? Not even Crabbe and Goyle have managed to blow up so many cauldrons over the years. It's almost insulting, really."

"Still, you foolish boy, you could have been hurt! If you do that again, I'll have to…" his voice lowered to a deep, silky whisper. "I'll have to punish you."

"Mmm, yes, please," Longbottom said. He really didn't sound very repentant, Snape thought, rolling his eyes and pulling the other man closer. But he'd learn. And Snape would be there to teach him.


End file.
